Prisoner of Fate
by Aki-chan
Summary: *Finished* Harry and Hermione begin a summer term at Hogwarts but a dangerous stranger from Azkaban threathens Harry's future. please read and review!
1. Happy Ending

Author Notes: First I'd like to thank you for choosing to read or just skim through my fan fiction. This story will be a very short and to the point. It's just suppose to setup everything for the story I've been writing forever and finally decided to post. So, if you like this one and I really hope you do, I will begin posting my painfully long story about Harry and co. as soon as this story is completed.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could just wake up one morning and realize that I'm JK Rowling, I'm not and you'll obviously see that to be true due to my poor writing skills. So, this means I do not own anything that she has created like the original characters, things and places of Harry Potter. I also put some of the aspects of the movie in there, those don't belong to me either. But I do own the original characters I made up in this story and the plot.  
  
Setting: This story begins at the end of Harry's 5th year. I want to stay true to the books and since the fifth one is said to come out around June 2003 I can only guess what happens. So basically, all the old characters have returned due to Voldemort's 'rebirth' at the end of book four. Dumbledore has created The Order of the Phoenix, which is an organization of wizards who will stand together and fight Voldemort. Harry, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, are but a few of the wizards who make up the Order BUT!! And this is a huge but, none of them really know who else is in it. Only Dumbledore knows everyone who makes up the order and I might bring that into play later in another story or write a prequel to this one, it's all really up in the air at the moment.  
  
With all that in mind, (I'm really sorry, it is a bit much) please enjoy the story and don't forget to drop a review off when you leave!  
  
  
  
Prisoner of Fate  
  
By Aki-chan  
  
Chapter One: Happy Ending  
  
As Harry, Hermione and Ron packed their things in their trunks, they all felt a tinge of sadness. Harry most all. Another year gone, another very long and horrible summer holiday with the Dursleys awaited him. For this reason, Harry packed as slow as possible.  
  
Hedwig suddenly flew into the open window and dropped a letter on Harry's bed before hopping into her brass cage. Harry's back was turned however as he gathered sweaters and he didn't notice the brown envelope with a neat string tied around it laying on his bed.  
  
"Hello Hedwig." Harry said walking over to the cage and reaching his hand in to stroke her. She gave his fingers a nibble and rustled her feathers. "Are you ready to go back?" a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. I'll ask mum if you can stay with us for the summer. The house is going to be getting empty soon what with Fred and George moving out and all."  
  
"That would be great Ron, really."  
  
"Hey, what's that on your bed?" Ron said motioning toward the large four poster bed with his hands full of dirty shirts.  
  
"Harry! Ron! You'll never guess what!" Hermione yelled as she barged into the room.  
  
"You're not suppose to be in here! This is the guys room!" Neville gasped as he tried his best to close his trunk, which had things spilling out of it from all ends.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to hear him as she practically skipped with joy over to where Harry and Ron stood. She had a brown letter in her hand and was waving it madly.  
  
"Well, what is it, Hermione?" Harry asked rather curiously.  
  
"I was in my room helping the others collect their things because I had done my packing last night and I was bored-"  
  
"Spit it out already." Ron said impatiently.  
  
She gave him an unappeased look before continuing. "Well, an owl flew in and dropped this letter off for me." She offered it to Harry.  
  
"Dear Miss Granger," Harry began reading out loud. "Due to your exceptional academic record, Hogwarts is pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into the summer program that is offered here over the holiday. If you wish to take this opportunity and get a head start on next year's classes please bring this acceptance letter to my office immediately where further information and instructions will be given. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."  
  
"So you're going to spend your holiday here? Learning?" Ron said with a tone of skepticism.  
  
"I haven't said yes just yet. I'd hate to miss this but I don't think my parents would like it if I was gone for the whole summer and then the next school year." Hermione took a seat on Harry's bed and noticed the forgotten letter. "Harry? What's this?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry opened it and scanned it quietly. His eyes lit up immediately. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"What is it Harry? Did you win a sweepstakes?" Ron said excitedly taking the letter from him.  
  
"No, something much better."  
  
"Hey wait, this is the same letter that Hermione got." Ron handed it back to Harry.  
  
"Looks like I won't be seeing my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia or Dudley for a long time." He said barely able to control himself.  
  
"That's great Harry, but," Ron looked around at his stuff. "Where's my letter?"  
  
Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. 


	2. A New Threat

Chapter Two: A New Threat  
  
Harry and Hermione stood on the platform at Hogsmeade Station to watch their friend Ron depart. The three had not spoken much after they received their letters. In all their excitement, Harry and Hermione did not think about how Ron would take it until they reached the platform. They said their good byes but Ron could hardly look at them.  
  
"Ron, don't be so upset. It's not like this is going to be one big celebration all summer. It will be non-stop class and work. I doubt I'll be getting much sleep with all the reading Harry and I will have to do."  
  
"Uh, Hermione, you're not helping." Harry said as his stomach began to lurch at the thought of a workload that would be challenging for even Hermione.  
  
"I'm just saying, while we're working, you'll be relaxing at home."  
  
"I know," Ron sighed. "But I can't help feeling like I'm being left out. I'm just as smart as you, Hermione. I just choose not to flaunt my intellect, so I don't make others look bad." He said, unable to keep from giving a small smile.  
  
"That's the old Ron we know and care about." Hermione smiled as she gave him a quick hug. "We'll write you all the time."  
  
Ron nodded and turned to get on the train with the rest of the students.  
  
"All aboard!" Hagrid yelled as he motioned for students to finish saying their good byes and get on the train.  
  
Moments later, Ron had taken a seat in a box with Neville, Seamus and Dean. He open the window and waved.  
  
"If you want anything from Honeydukes, just send an owl!" Harry said, waving back as the train whistled and slowly began to move away.  
  
Other students whom were selected to stay for the summer term littered the platform, some waving, some running to keep up with the train and a few crying into their robes. Harry and Hermione turned to leave but were stopped by Prof. McGonagall who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere with Prof. Snape and Prof. Flitwick.  
  
"I would like all remaining students to stay on the platform to meet our guest who will be staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Please collect yourselves and greet her like you would any guest with respect and kindness." McGonagall instructed as she walked over to a fifth year Hufflepuff and handed her a handkerchief.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught the disgruntled scowl of Snape but choose to ignore it. He was too preoccupied with the sound of hooves that was progressively getting louder. The students turned from the tracks to see a small carriage being pulled along by two extremely large, very shaggy, white horses trotting quickly down the dirt road. By the speed it seemed to travel, the small carriage must have been no trouble for the creatures. Hagrid moved to the edge of the platform to flag down the driver, a tiny, dusty old man with a wide grin across his face.  
  
"Good evenin' Charlie! How's the wife an' kids?" Hagrid greeted the driver.  
  
"Doing quite well, thank you Hagrid, sir." The driver said as he tipped his hat and stopped the carriage. He jumped from his seat with a vigor that didn't suit his age and opened the door.  
  
From the darkness of the carriage can a dainty, white-gloved hand. Charlie took it and helped a woman down the tiny steps. There were a few gasps and a few faint whispers from the students. Even Harry found himself starring. The woman was young, looked to be in her late twenties. She wore a long white robe with white fur trimming the edges. The fur collar around her neck was adorned with a large white bow. On her head a white fur Cossack hat sat on long wavy tresses of platinum blonde hair that seemed to glow white. The only thing that wasn't white was her large, illuminated purple eyes that were half hidden by bangs that brushed her long lashes. Her pale, curious face looked about at the students and teachers.  
  
"Miss Margerite Adler." Prof. McGonagall said walking over to her. "Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Prof. McGonagall."  
  
The woman's voice seemed to float on the air for a moment as they shook hands. They way she spoke was very formal and sterile. Everything about her seemed cold and rigid, yet she moved with an ease and grace that was hard to match.  
  
"May I introduce Prof. Snape and Prof. Flitwick. They are our potions and charms teachers here at Hogwarts. We have been instructed by Headmaster Dumbledore to help you get situated so you may begin your work immediately."  
  
Harry was quite shocked at the formality in McGonagall's speech. Harry had never heard her call him "Headmaster Dumbledore" before.  
  
Margerite shook hands with both Snape and Flitwick with the same distant feeling as with McGonagall. Hagrid walked over and instructed that her things would be taken to her room ahead of her if she would like to stay and talk with the teachers. She nodded in agreement and Hagrid left.  
  
"These," McGonagall gestured toward the students. "Are the students who will be attending our summer term."  
  
Margerite turned to look at the students. Her eyes stopped at each one of their faces. When her eyes got to Harry's, he felt a cold breeze wash over him. Suddenly, her eyes continued on back to Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"She didn't even look at my scar." Harry thought as all the students were instructed to group together and take a carriage back to school.  
  
Hermione and Harry took an empty carriage and thought they would be alone until the door suddenly swung open and Snape stepped inside, taking the seat opposite where Harry and Hermione sat. Harry's stomach seemed to have finally twisted into a knot as the carriage began to swiftly bring them back to Hogwarts. For several minutes, the three of them just sat there staring. It was Snape who broke the silence.  
  
"If you are wondering who that young lady is Potter, then let me be the first to enlighten you about her presence. Miss Adler is here strictly on business for Azkaban. She has been instructed to find Sirius and bring him back, dead or alive."  
  
Just as he finished, the carriage jerked to a stop and Snape quickly left.  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do?" She whispered as they climbed the steps to the large front doors of Hogwarts.  
  
"I don't know Hermione. But what Snape said, was it suppose to be a warning... or a threat?" 


	3. Letters to Snuffles

Chapter Three: Letters to Snuffles  
  
Harry must have run all the way to the owlery because when he got there, he had to stop for a minute to catch his breath. His heart was racing but he didn't know if it really was from running up all those steps. He clenched a small piece of parchment in his hand. Some of the ink had smeared because of the sweat on his hands. Harry looked it over one more time before tying it to Hedwig.  
  
"Sirius, I'm not staying at the Dursley's this summer. I was excepted into the summer study program here at Hogwarts. A woman arrived today, her name is Margerite Adler. Snape said she is on business for Azkaban and that she is looking for you. Thought that you should know and be careful. Write to you again soon, Harry."  
  
Harry brought Hedwig over to the window and with one heavy thrust; Hedwig took off. He followed Hedwig with his eyes until he was out of sight. With a long sigh, Harry made his way down the stairs and walked quickly toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Thoughts swam through Harry's head and he felt immersed in them like he was drowning. Why had Magerite Adler come to Hogwarts? The whole business concerning Sirius's escape had happened two years ago. Sirius had mad sure that he was spotted far away from Hogwarts to take the search elsewhere and away from Harry. Most importantly to Harry, why had Dumbledore allowed her to be here?  
  
Before he could begin answering any of these questions, he turned a corner blindly and smacked head long into Hermione. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet as he rubbed his scarred forehead with the other.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione."  
  
"Harry, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said rummaging through her pockets. "Here, I've got something for you to see." She took out a clipping that had been ripped from the Daily Prophet and shoved it in Harry's hands. "It's from a couple days ago." She added as Harry skimmed over the article.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic has issued a statement over the recent sightings in Hogsmeade of the wanted fugitive of Azkaban, Sirius Black. Cornelius Fudge commented, "...Though we [the Ministry of Magic] are taking the sightings very seriously, we don't feel the need to get worked up over them. Officials from the Ministry have spoken to the person who supposably saw Black but they were unable to confirm if it really was him. Further investigation will be conducted by the proper authorities from Azkaban." The authorities of Azkaban were unable to be reached for further comments."  
  
"They know Sirius is here. He must have been spotted in Hogsmeade. We've got to warn him!"  
  
"I know. I've already sent him a letter."  
  
"What should we do now, Harry?" Hermione asked looking rather uneasy.  
  
"All we can do now is wait." He shrugged.  
  
He was about to put a hand on her shoulder to offer comfort but the sound of voices coming down the hall startled them. They ran to the nearest door and crept in. They left the door open a crack to see who would pass them.  
  
"Now, Madam Margerite, let us discuss why you are here."  
  
"You know very well why I am here. I was summoned by the Minister of Magic last night."  
  
"That is a very long journey to make in one day. Why don't you rest tonight and begin your work tomorrow." The kind voice of Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore." Said Magerite Adler coldly. "But I already know my presence is far from welcomed. I will begin my work tonight and will leave as soon as this mess is cleared up."  
  
Her voice was steady and unemotional. It sent chills through Harry's body. He felt Hermione's hands clenching his shoulders from behind him. She was trembling but whether it was from the sound of Madam Margerite's voice or fear, Harry didn't know.  
  
"I understand, you must have many other engagements to see too. I doubt it was really worth all the trouble coming here because someone was frightened by a shadow..." He continued in a lower voice. "Madam, do you really think that Sirius has returned?"  
  
"Honestly, no. But this has given me a chance to personally investigate the incident that happened two years ago. I may require interviewing those who were involved..."  
  
As the two continued down the hall, their voices trailed off. When everything once again fell silent, Harry and Hermione opened the door and peeked around the corner to see that it was once again empty.  
  
"This is good news right? She doesn't think it is Sirius, so she'll leave, right?" Hermione said ringing her hands.  
  
"Everything will be fine. We've already warned Sirius. He's probably halfway across the country by now." Harry said looking around nervously. "It's getting late, we better get back before we run into anyone else." Hermione nodded and with a final glance about the hall, they made their way quickly to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry had a restless sleep, try as he might, he couldn't even nod off for a moment. Dawn came and so did the first day of summer classes. Hermione was in all of his and then some. He rose, tired and stressed for the pervious day's excitement. He didn't wait for anyone to come down. Harry dressed and went to breakfast alone. A few other students were already there, combing over large texts and writing in their notebooks. Harry took a seat far from everyone else so he could be alone with his thoughts.  
  
A sudden squawk awoke him from his trance. Hedwig soared in quickly and dropped a scrap of parchment in front of him before settling on the table and drinking from Harry's cup. Harry fumbled with the letter as he opened it. He turned his back to the other students in the hall and read quickly.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. Stay away from her. She is as dangerous and deadly as any dementor if not more so. Send me another letter, so I know you have read this one and you understand completely. To be safe, don't address me by my name. Hedwig knows where to find me. Hope your classes go well, Snuffles. PS, destroy this letter once you have read it."  
  
Harry felt his stomach drop to his feet as he finished. He took out his wand and tapped the letter once. It instantly burned to ashes, which he brushed off the table like they were food crumbs. With this warning from Sirius and the knowledge that Madam Margerite would be seeking out him and Hermione for questioning, he was beside himself uncertainty.  
  
This was a terrible way to begin his summer term but there was nothing he could do for the moment. Harry took a deep breath and picked up his books. Cautiously looking around him as he walked out of the Great Hall, just in case Madam Margerite would be waiting for him in a dark corner, he practically ran toward his first transfiguration class. Harry reached the class and did his best to smile at Hermione who waved him to an empty seat next to her. He tried his best to act like nothing had happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author Notes: Hey! I finally finished my third chapter! It took longer then I thought it would due to the fact that I'm currently working on other stories. However, I hope you are enjoying this story so far and please feel free to drop reviews once the option become available.  
  
If you are still reading this, you rock!! I hope everyone is enjoying their summer and I'll be back soon with chapter four!!! 


	4. An Unlikely Meeting

Chapter Four: An Unlikely Meeting  
  
After transfiguration class, Harry told Hermione about the letter sent by Sirius. Her eyes grew wide with fear and her face turned a pale green color that made Harry wish he had never told her. Her worry seemed to add to his.  
  
As much as Harry wanted to make Sirius's situation top priority, he could not. The first week of class was a real challenge for him. A good majority of the teachers had stayed at Hogwarts, and unfortunately for Harry, Snape was among them. It had felt rather empty in the long stone halls of the school with only the top third of the students there. He was the only one of the five boys from his room who had asked to stay. It was very quiet, too quiet. At least twice that week alone Harry had risen in the morning and gone to wake Ron up, only to find he was talking to an empty bed.  
  
He would meet Hermione downstairs in the common room and go to breakfast. He was very thankful she was there, but she couldn't replace Ron. Things just didn't seem as funny when he was the only one laughing at something and Hermione was glaring at him.  
  
During the first lonely week of classes, there was no sign of Madam Margerite. Hermione guessed that she was combing Hogsmeade for clues and interviewing witnesses. Whatever the reason for her absence, it didn't make anything easier for Harry. At any moment from behind a locked door, a dark corner or hallway, Harry was sure Margerite would appear and he would be helpless against her. She would know where Sirius was hiding and he would be taken back to Azkaban and given the dementor's kiss without anyone ever knowing the truth of his innocence.  
  
Finally, Friday rolled around and Harry decided tonight would be a good night to send Sirius his long awaited reply. That night, Harry really didn't have to stay too quiet. He was the only one in the room so he didn't have to worry about waking anyone up. A little after midnight, Harry dressed quickly and pulled out his invisibility cloak from his trunk. He tucked the half-finished letter and a quill safely in his pocket and ran to the owlery, unseen by anyone.  
  
Harry arrived at the owlery with no problems. But as he walked through the dark rows of hooting owls that flew in and out of the windows into the summer night air, he stopped dead. His breathe stuck in his throat, the unmistakable white glow of Madam Margerite's robbed could be seen sitting amongst the rows of owls. Harry moved in for a closer look to see that the woman sat right in front of where Hedwig was perched.  
  
Slowly, quietly, Harry inched toward the stairs. He would come back another night. It was moments like this he thanked his father for leaving him the invisibility cloak. She would not see him and he would get away to warn Hermione that Margerite was back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Who's there?" called a forceful voice. "I know someone is there. Come out and show yourself." Margerite's voice did not seem as polite as when she greeted MaGonagall, but as cold as Harry remember when she was speaking with Dumbledore. The sound of rustling cloth told Harry, who was frozen to the spot that Margerite had gotten up and was moving about the owlery. She stopped in front of the stairs, the only exit. "There's no way out except through me, and that is no easy task. Come out now!" She commanded.  
  
Harry jumped and made a quick decision. He threw off the invisibility cloak and tossed it quickly into a dark corner. He then slowly moved out from behind a row of owls so Margerite could see him in the moonlight that bathed the inside of the owlery.  
  
"Harry Potter." The voice said with a sudden gentleness that Harry hadn't expected at all. "Follow me." She insisted as she moved back to a small chair where she had previously been seated. He quietly followed.  
  
Harry's eyes were finally adjusted to the darkness and he could clearly see everything. Where she sat, a single flickering candle floated next to her head. Margerite sat with her robes flowing around her, glowing eerily in the low light. She looked very much like a melted snowman. Papers littered the ground around where she sat, many of them in large piles.  
  
Her large purple eyes studied him curiously as he looked around. Harry noticed this and shifted uneasily. "What are you doing here?" He asked casually like this was normal to run into people in the middle of the night in the owlery.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Students are not permitted to walk around the school grounds at this hour. I shall inform McGonagall of this and you will return to your designated house dormitory." She said almost robotically as she shuffled papers in her lap. "But I'll give you one chance. Tell me why you are here and I might change my mind and let this meeting stay between us."  
  
Harry knew he could not tell her the truth.  
  
"And don't lie to me, Harry." She added without looking up.  
  
"Well...you see...I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Obviously, child. Now, what trouble could be keeping you from sleep?"  
  
"This is my first summer that I won't be with my relatives and I was feeling lonely. So, I decided to write them a letter."  
  
At this, Margerite flipped through the papers in her lap and picked out a rather messy one and began to skim through the writing and read out loud after putting on a pair of reading glasses.  
  
"Vernon Dursley, age 47 married to Petunia Dursley, age 43. One son, Dudley Dursley age 16. Petunia is the sister of your deceased mother. They are your only remaining family and you have lived with them since October 31st for the past fifteen years, seven months and fifteen days this Thursday. Is all this information correct?"  
  
"How did you know all this?" He answered.  
  
"All this is recorded at the Ministry of Magic. Standard information." She replaced the paper in the pill and took off her silver half moon spectacles. " I also have reports on your past five years at Hogwarts. You've over come quite a few obstacles and have remained for the most part unscathed, very interesting, nonetheless. You have been labeled by the teaching staff as brave, trustworthy, and an extraordinary wizard far beyond your years. Now tell me, after all that you've been through and seen, I'm sure the famous Harry Potter wouldn't be in the least bit troubled by a little homesickness." Margerite's eyes gazed at his sleepily but unwavering.  
  
Harry did not speak, he just thought. But he knew, the longer he kept silent, the more suspicious she would become. "Well, they're family." He said quietly.  
  
Instantly, he could see the wheels in Margerite's head begin turning. Her eyes began to dart around like she was thinking quickly, like she was about to strike. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up.  
  
"'And you must miss the Dursleys very much. Though I have factual information, I have nothing telling of your relationship with them. Why don't you enlighten me, Harry." Harry froze. She already warned him about lying to her. Working at Azkaban must have made her sharp and enhanced her abilities to spot a lie even before it would come out of someone's mouth. Harry thought hard and chose his words carefully.  
  
"They feed and clothe me. They put a roof over my head."  
  
"Is that all? Doesn't sound like you miss them all that much."  
  
"Well, they're muggles...they don't understand magic. And because of it, we often don't see eye to eye." Harry muttered as he told her the half- truth.  
  
"Ah, I see, they distance themselves from you. They are afraid of your magic abilities, no doubt they have trouble coping with your powers." She said, seeming intrigued.  
  
"Yes, exactly." Said Harry quickly.  
  
"Then why would you write to them and tell them about a world that they could never understand?" Her blank face made it hard for Harry to tell whether she was buying his words or not. He opened his mouth several times but closed it immediately. He could not think of anything else to say that would not be a flat out lie.  
  
"After your parents died, you were taken to the Dursleys and left on their door step. They were given a letter explaining everything. They knew what they were getting into from the moment they saw you. It scared them yet...they took you in anyway. And do you know why?" She began to select papers from sorted piles and put them into new piles. "Because they're..." she started, looking to Harry to finish.  
  
"Because they're family?" He asked.  
  
At this, Margerite's unsmiling face lit up. Her expression could be compared to a spider would look like after watching a fly become caught in its web.  
  
"That's a very good point Harry. That's what it's all about. They may not be perfect but they're the only family you have. And family is very important to you, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course it is." She muttered taking the new pile of papers and sliding them into a large brown envelope that had black inked writing scribbled on it.  
  
"And of course, you know, that you do have family beyond the Dursleys." She said continuing to envelop papers. Harry was tense with fear as he felt a sinking feeling. He did not like where this was going but he tried his best to remain calm.  
  
"But all my family is dead. There were only my parents-"  
  
"I'm referring to your godfather."  
  
"Godfather?" He tried to look confused but she obviously wasn't fooled. He decided to give in a little. "You mean, Sirius Black?"  
  
" I wasn't sure if you knew, thank you for confirming that." She took up a quill and began writing. Harry mentally kicked himself as hard as he could.  
  
"You had a brief meeting with him during your third year. According to a report handed in by a professor here at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Black had taken you and two of your friends hostage and told you lies in order to gain your trust. I have the report right here." She took up a large stack of parchments and shifted through a couple before pulling out what Harry guessed was Snape's report. "What I don't understand is why you would ever trust a murderous convict who handed your parents to Voldemort and then come after you. Professor Snape wrote that it was the Imperius Curse that made you do it." Before Harry could answer, Margerite continued. "Personally, I find Professor Snape's report biased and embellished. Also the fact that he had been unconscious for most of the incident doesn't help. Harry, this is where I need you to tell me, were you put under the curse or did he tell you things? This is very important. What did he tell you?"  
  
Her last sentence came out as forceful as a command. Harry did not know how to respond. He could not lie to her, but he could not tell her the truth. Now he knew why Sirius had warned him never going near her. Once she had a person cornered, there was no escape. Her presence was cold and unfeeling. Harry felt all his happiness sucked right out of him. His head was swimming with thoughts and each one was battling with another to be set free or repressed. He felt cold and clammy, the same feeling whenever he was in the presence of a dementor.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right? You look sick." She said with an uncaring tone as she finished sorting and enveloping her papers. "Are you remembering what Sirius Black said to you?"  
  
Harry wanted to open his mouth to answer but he felt if he did, anything he ate that night would come out. Margerite stood and began to gently picking up owls and placing them on the windowsill. All together, she had taken five old barn owls out all very awake and ready. She secured on each one of the large envelopes. Harry caught a couple of the addresses. A few said Ministry of Magic: Historical Records, Asgard Academy, and of course Azkaban.  
  
"Well. Look at the time, it's getting late." She gathered her quill, ink and remaining loose papers. "See if you can remember anything about what happened two years ago. I'll call on you tomorrow to finish our little talk. It's been very informative Harry Potter, I'll see you." With that, she walked out and disappeared down the steps.  
  
Harry stood frozen to the spot for a moment. He wasn't sure if all of that really happened or he dreamt it. He waited till he was absolutely sure Margerite was gone. Quickly, Harry reached into his pocket and took out his letter to finish it.  
  
"Snuffles, I hope this letter finds you well and safe. Classes have begun and don't look too hard. Hermione thinks these summer classes will help us get a real head start on the fall term. She also says, Hi.  
  
I understand completely, but I'm afraid it's too late. Best if you want a long vacation. There will be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I plan on going to the shrieking shack first.  
  
Good bye and I'll see you around, Harry"  
  
Harry folded the note up and walked over to Hedwig. He tied it around her leg and brought her to the window.  
  
"Hedwig, it's very important you take this letter as quickly as possible to- " Harry had to stop himself from saying Sirius, just incase there was anyone listening. "Take it to Snuffles." He said as Hedwig took off quickly speeding into the night. 


	5. Trapped

Chapter Five: Trapped  
  
Harry returned to his bed, shaken and pale. However, as soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, he passed into a deep sleep. Before he knew it, he was dreaming...  
  
*** Harry found himself in the middle of the grounds at Hogwarts. He could see the Whomping Willow not too far off, moving its branches, but there was no wind. Harry realized he was sitting on a swing, so it was only natural to begin swinging.  
  
He looked to his left and saw Sirius swinging merrily next to him. Next to Sirius, Harry couldn't see perfectly but it was Remus Lupin, Harry's favorite DADA teacher and best friend of Sirius. He too was sitting on a swing and drinking from a mug. Beyond him, someone else sat on a swing, someone with black hair.  
  
"Harry? What do you think of the weather?" Lupin asked.  
  
Harry looked at the sky. The large puffy clouds moved to the west slowly and lazily. He noticed that the clouds even formed recognizable shapes. One looked like a dragon, another looked like a castle.  
  
"Isn't the sky fascinating? It's like it's alive...watching over us..." said a voice.  
  
"I can't see..." interrupted another, more cold and chilling voice.  
  
Harry turned to his right to see Madam Margerite in her glowing white robes. Her purple eyes were gazing into the sky and she was sitting on an unmoving swing. "' I can't seem to find-"  
  
"Did you lose something?" Lupin asked sipping from his mug.  
  
"I seem to have misplaced Sirius Black. I can't find him anywhere. Harry...tell me where he is."  
  
"He's right here, next to me." Harry answered without hesitation.  
  
"Is he? He must be hiding because I don't see him." Margerite said to him, never letting her gaze leave the sky.  
  
"You're just not looking in the right place." Lupin smiled.  
  
"Maybe. But I know Harry will show me. And if not him, then Hermione will."  
  
"I told you, he's right here." Harry said looking to Sirius who continued to swing with a large grin across his face.  
  
"Harry, how could you betray your godfather so quickly?" said a rather shocked voice.  
  
"Betray?" Harry asked as he stopped swinging.  
  
Suddenly everything became fuzzy and started going black.  
  
"Sirius, where are you?" Harry called, spinning around as his dream faded. "Tell me where you are!" He called again. "SIRIUS!" He yelled as he jolted awake. ***  
  
He looked about his empty room, trying to catch his breath. Warm yellow light streamed through the window along with the sound of chirping birds. He had little idea what time it was. It felt to him like it was late morning...  
  
"Hogsmeade!" He gasped, jumping out of his bed.  
  
Harry had told Sirius that he would be waiting for him at the shrieking shack. If Sirius was still in the area, he would be putting himself in great personal risk to see Harry. If anything happened, he would never forgive himself.  
  
He dressed quickly and gave the Gryffindor portrait hole a hard shove open, ("Be careful! Are you trying to knock me off the wall?!?" Yelled the fat lady.) He bolted down the hallways and into the Great Hall. It was empty and showed no sign of anyone being in there recently. Harry feared the worst as he threw open a large oak door to the outside of Hogwarts. To his surprise, Hermione was sitting on the stone steps, alone.  
  
"Hermione? What time is it? Is everyone at Hogsmeade" He asked frantically running to her side.  
  
She did not answer.  
  
"Hermione?" He kneeled down in front of her. He could not see her face, it was buried in her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs.  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders as she lifted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were bright red and tears streaked her rosy cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked, gripping her tighter.  
  
"It's still early." She squeaked. "The students just left. If you run, you'll catch up." She sniffed as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"That's great! But what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Harry!" She burst out into sobs again. "It's all my fault!"  
  
Harry felt his heart skip a beat. "Tell me, what did you do?"  
  
"I tried Harry. Really, I did. But she was waiting for me. She was there and I couldn't get away."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Madam Margerite. She said she wanted to talk briefly. She said, if I didn't, failure to cooperate with Azkaban authorities would mean I'd be brought before the Ministry of Magic and face charges on suspicion of consorting with the accused, or something like that." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"But she can't do that!"  
  
"She said it would be out of her hands so...I talked."  
  
"About?"  
  
Everything!" She began sobbing loudly.  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! I tried to lie but she knew. She twisted my words around until I got caught in my own lies. I don't know how she did it. She just kept asking questions. Before I could stop myself, I had told her everything." She grabbed his arm and gave him a look of utter sorrow. " I told her everything."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as he felt his heart break in two. In the next few moments, he saw very little. He was running down the path to Hogsmeade as fast as his legs could carry him. The sound of laughing and talking grew louder in front of him as he approached the group of students headed towards the town.  
  
"Harry! Harry, wait!" He turned to see Hermione sprinting towards him. "You can't just go rushing into this." She said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"It's too late for plans. I've got to warn Sirius now!" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Yes, go do that but what if Margerite sees you and follows you?" She moved in closer and spoke in a low whisper. "You could lead her right to Sirius. So, I'll find Madam Margerite and distract her for as long as I can. I'll try my best to get her to talk in the Three Broomsticks. While we're there, you find Sirius. Now you'll have to go around the outside of the town to avoid being seen by anyone so don't leave the shrieking shack till you see Margerite and I enter the bar." With that, Hermione gave him a shove to get going while she left to look for Margerite.  
  
Harry nodded to her then began running blindly through the back streets of Hogsmeade. He reached the shrieking shack and scanned the open area. There was no sign of Sirius. Harry could only hope that Sirius had not received the letter or was already gone.  
  
Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. From that moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion. He turned to see a large black dog barking quietly at him from an alleyway. It was unmistakably Sirius, but he didn't move. Harry felt faint from his shallow breathing but he didn't move from the spot. He noticed Hermione and then Madam Margerite move away from the crowd and into the Three Broomsticks. Though he could see her clearly, Hermione did not dare even glance in his direction. When the door closed behind them, everything changed back to moving at normal speed again. Harry cautiously moved toward the dog. It turned and began trotting away. Harry followed.  
  
Harry felt like he was being led through a maze of buildings as the dog took turn after turn through the dark byways of Hogsmeade. He even began to doubt this was even Sirius, just some dog that was wandering through the streets. Finally, it stopped in front of a row of connected homes. Everything looked very simple and nothing seemed to stand out. It was dark with the way the walls towered over the narrow path but Harry noticed a wood door that we would have missed had the dog not stopped in front of it.  
  
He raised a nervous fist after glancing around for anyone who might be watching him. He rapped quietly and listened intensely for the sound of anyone inside. The door immediately swung open and the dog slipped in. Harry too quickly entered and the door was shut quietly and locked. Remus double-checked the door, to make sure it was shut and took a seat at a small table. He tapped his wand against a candle, which not only lit that one, but all the tiny candles that sat about the room. Harry adjusted to the low light and got a good look around.  
  
It was a small house but cozy, minus the fact that it lacked much furniture other then a table and two chairs. A large fireplace took up the wall to Harry's left and it looked like it was scarcely used as large cobwebs hung from it. It was stuffy and the room smelled funny but it felt more like a home to Harry then the Dursley's house ever did.  
  
The black dog changed into Sirius who took a seat on the floor in front of fireplace and motioned for Harry to sit in the empty chair.  
  
"I got your note. Too bad I was too late." Sirius sighed.  
  
"You have no idea." Harry said. "It gets even worse. Madam Margerite tracked down Hermione this morning. Hermione told her everything. She knows you're here and you have to leave right now. Hermione is distracting Margerite up town. But I don't know how long she'll be able to hold her off. You both have to leave."  
  
Both Sirius and Remus remained quiet as they thought. They gave each other a look and nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"I'll leave and send word if I find somewhere safe. Remus, are you sure?" Sirius said, rising and walking over to the table.  
  
"Yes. I'll stay and keep watch."  
  
"Keep watch of what? You both have to leave." Harry said with a hint of confusment.  
  
"Harry, there's a reason why we are still here." Remus began. "Do you know there have been sightings of Sirius? It's been all over the papers."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What they don't know is that bodies have been found." Sirius added.  
  
"I don't understand." Harry gulped.  
  
"It wasn't Sirius who was spotted. It was Wormtail, you know Peter Pettigrew. We don't know why he's been skulking around Hogsmeade but whatever the reason, it isn't save for you Harry. That's why we've stayed for as long as we have. And that's why I'm not leaving." Remus took a sip from a cracked coffee mug before continuing. "Actually I was prepared if something like this happened."  
  
Remus stood and began pacing in front of the fireplace. He stopped after a couple moments and turned to Sirius. "You best be off now. Take Harry and leave out the back door-"  
  
Suddenly, a loud bang on the door made the three of them freeze.  
  
"Open up! This is Margerite Adler from the Azkaban Authorities. Open up immediately or I will be forced to break open the door." She yelled forcefully.  
  
The sound of her voice sent such a violent shiver up Harry's spine, he though he was going to collapse on the spot. Luckily Sirius had grabbed him from behind and got him moving. Remus motioned for them to go as he opened a cupboard door and began rummaging through it.  
  
Sirius pulled Harry through another room and too a small magically locked door. He took Harry's wand and tapped it three times. The door opened silently and they slipped out into the daylight. Just as Sirius closed the back door, they heard a loud bang. The front door must have been blown open. Sirius motioned for Harry to go one way while he would go another. He gave Harry a final pat on the shoulder before running out of sight.  
  
Harry made his way through the twisting labyrinth of houses, trying his best to find a way out. Seconds ticked by as he ran into dead end after dead end. Suddenly, he heard a scream. Then another. Before he knew it, there was an uproar all around him. He followed the sound to the main street of Hogsmeade. There was a crowd circling an alleyway not too far from the shrieking shack. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he spun around to see it was Hermione.  
  
"Harry what happened? I was trying to get her to talk in a back room but she noticed you out the window. I couldn't hold her for long. She followed you and then I lost her...did you warn Sirius? Is he safe?" Hermione trailed off as she and Harry watched as the crowd split.  
  
A limp body, floating in the air, tied at the hands and feet came from the alleyway, followed closely by Margerite, holding her wand up and directing the person.  
  
Hermione let out a squeak that was really intended as a scream but was caught in her throat. The floating body was indeed Sirius.  
  
  
  
A/N Hey! How's everyone doing? I just wanted to say that after chapter five, there might be a long wait before I post the next chapter. I'm going back to school and so I won't have anytime during the following week to write anything. Sorry to do this at such an important part in the story but it can't be helped.  
  
One thing I forget to mention was that when someone's having a dream I put *** before and after the sequence. I should have mentioned it earlier, I didn't want to confuse anyone!  
  
Ok finally, I just wanted to thank everyone who left reviews! Your comments are really appreciated and very helpful. Thanks a lot!! 


	6. Nonsentirus

Chapter 6: Nonsentirus  
  
It was like a dream....no, a nightmare for Harry. He could not believe what he saw unfolding before his eyes. Sirius's limb body floated through the streets as all around him, people shouted and pointed.  
  
"Is that really Sirius Black?"  
  
"They caught him!"  
  
"He's not so scary in person."  
  
"Now he'll pay for his crimes."  
  
Hermione could only cry into her robes as Harry stood there dumbfounded and the growing crowd swarmed around Margerite and Sirius.  
  
"Everyone gather around! We're leaving immediately!" Prof. McGonagall commanded.  
  
She and Prof. Flitwick began rounded the students up quickly and herded them towards the path back to Hogwarts. However, the teachers had little luck of getting the student's attention amongst the chaos. Everyone wanted a closer look at Sirius but the teachers were standing in their way.  
  
"Severus! Help gather the students immediately." Said McGonagall.  
  
Snape, who had been enjoying the chaotic scene from the shadows of an alleyway, scowled at her for barking such commands at him but he did as he was told. He gave one glance at Harry before walking hastily down the main road, searching for stragglers in any of the shops.  
  
Finally, all the students had gathered and were being shoved off back to school despite their itching curiosity to get one last look at Sirius Black. Harry and Hermione were caught in the crowd but did their best to linger as far behind as they could. Before he was pushed by the crowd too far from the scene to see what was happening to Sirius, Harry saw the people gathering around The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"We've got to get back to Hogsmeade, Hermione." Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. Her tears were now replaced with determination as she grabbed Harry's hand for comfort.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Prof. Snape called into the crowd of students who were being hurried along by Prof. McGonagall. He spotted Harry and rushed towards him. "You stay with me, Potter. They've finally caught Black and I'm going to make sure you don't mess this up. You too Ms. Granger. I'll be keeping my eyes on both of you." He snarled with satisfaction as he looked down at both of them.  
  
It was a long track back to Hogwarts. They were met by Prof. Dumbledore at the main gates. By the look on his face, he already knew about what had happened.  
  
"Thank you for acting so quickly, Minerva." Prof. Dumbledore said quietly to her.  
  
"I doubt quickly enough. I'll instruct all the students to wait in their designated houses until you give the word."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and looked to Prof. Snape who stood guarding Harry and Hermione with a watchful eye.  
  
"Severus, I see you've found Harry and kept him safe." Snape scowled and opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore continued. "Ms. Granger, you better hurry back to your dormitory. Severus, keep watch with Minerva and finally Harry, we're off to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Potter shouldn't be allowed back! We don't want to risk Sirius Black escaping again!" Snape protested loudly.  
  
"It's out of my hands Severus. Ms. Adler has sent for both Harry and I. And I would never keep a lady waiting so we must be off." Dumbledore looked at Harry with his twinkling eyes and motioned for him to enter the horseless carriage that had just arrived at the gates.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore and Harry sat in the carriage quietly. Harry had so many things to say but didn't know how to break the silence. It was Dumbledore who spoke first.  
  
"You look like you have a few questions for me, Harry. And to answer then truthfully, I really don't know how this will end."  
  
"So, what do you think is going to happen to Sirius?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Some how Ms. Adler has found out that Sirius was here. Now that she has him."  
  
"Will he be sent back to Azkaban?"  
  
"I'm afraid Sirius will be given the dementor's kiss as soon as they arrive. Ms. Adler has already sent for the dementors. In less then five hours Sirius's sentence will be carried out. She explained it all in a letter she sent me as soon as she captured Sirius."  
  
"No! You've got to stop it! If she knows the truth there's no way she could kill an innocent man."  
  
"Harry, it's not that easy. It's no simple matter dealing with Ms. Adler. It's like reasoning with a dementor."  
  
"Is that what she is? A dementor?"  
  
"Yes and no. Not too long ago she was a student of mine. About the time of your mother and father."  
  
"She knew my mum and dad?"  
  
"Possibly. She was a few years behind them. She was a wonderful student and a gentle person. But now, I don't know if I could call her human."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"During those dark times, she fought along side some of the most powerful wizards. She was Mr. Crouch's right hand witch, if I remember correctly. Margerite Adler was head of Magical Law Enforcement Squad at that time."  
  
"I don't understand. Did she switch sides? Did she work for Voldemort?"  
  
"Quite the opposite. Margerite Adler was hated by the Death Eaters. She devoted her life to bringing about a peaceful future, especially for her family."  
  
"She has a family?"  
  
"Had." Dumbledore sighed. The twinkle flickered out of his eyes as he continued. "Times had grown desperate and dangerous. The story goes that Margerite returned one day to find the Dark Mark hovering above her home. Inside, her husband and two daughters lay, taken by the Unforgivable Curse."  
  
At this news, Harry fell silent for a moment but his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"So, what did she do then?"  
  
"The Margerite I knew died at that moment she walked into her home. She was so heart broken and destroyed by what she had seen that Margerite did something to herself that I would wish on no human being."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"In the blind mist of her sorrow, she cast the Nonsentirus Curse upon herself."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It destroys any emotion or feeling a person has, it's as if they die inside. Feelings, the ability to register happiness, sadness, anger, love, it's what makes us human beings, and without it, well, we become nothing more then."  
  
".dementors." Harry finished.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Dementors were all once humans."  
  
"So the Nonsentirus Curse changes wizards into dementors?"  
  
"Not quite. This curse can only be preformed upon one's self. And it takes a very powerful wizard to have it work. The curse will make the wizard or witch age very slowly, causing them to live for many hundreds of years. Since their insides are dead, their body slowly follows, leaving nothing but a soulless fiend that preys upon the one thing that they do not have." Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing. "And so, Margerite became as lifeless as a stone statue. She was dangerous, cold, and merciless when it came to prisoners. Knowing what she would become, the Ministry of Magic sent her to warden Azkaban. Now that you know what we are up against, Harry, you must understand that this will be a difficult situation and you must be strong."  
  
The carriage stopped just as Dumbledore finished. The door opened and Harry got out to find himself standing in front of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"It seems Margerite has secured Sirius in one of the back rooms here. We are to go in and answer some questions for her report on the matter. Then we shall stand as witness to Sirius's sentence." Dumbledore motioned for the carriage to wait a little bit down the road before entering.  
  
The place had been closed and heavily guarded since the apprehension of Sirius and Harry felt the stares of wizards all around him as he followed Dumbledore through the front door.  
  
"One thing Harry." Dumbledore said in a hushed tone. "I have yet to hear from Remus. Did he escape safely?" He said as he climbed the stares from the empty bar to the rooms upstairs.  
  
"I don't know. When Margerite found us, Sirius and I had gone out the back and Remus had stayed to cause a diversion."  
  
"I see." He nodded as he gently knocked on a large oak door.  
  
"Enter." Called an icy voice from the room within.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and stepped inside.  
  
  
  
a/n: first I'd like to apologize for this chapter taking so long for me to write, it's just with everything going on right now, I didn't think I would write anything ever again. But thank you everyone for your kind reviews and please keep reading. It does get better and now that I've finally revealed what Margerite Adler is, writing the chapters will a lot easier for me. (I did have a slight case of writer's block too) but the final chapters should be flying out of my head and onto the computer now over the next two weeks. It's gonna go fast and I hope you enjoy!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! 


	7. A Discovery

Chapter 7: A Discovery  
  
Harry entered the room after Prof. Dumbledore and was instantly taken back. His whole body felt a wave of cold was over him. He touched his scar that suddenly began to tingle and noticed his forehead was hot and slightly sweaty.  
  
The room was windowless and small with a few boxes stacked in the corners along the walls. The boxes were labeled with gold writing saying 'butterbeer' or 'glass - handle with care'. Harry guessed this was a storage room.  
  
There were several candles floating around where Margerite sat on a box. She was talking quickly and quietly. A parchment lay on a box next to her. It was being written upon by a quill that stood up on its point by itself.  
  
Even worse then what Harry was feeling was the sight. Though the light was flickering and inconstant, making it hard to see things clearly, the unmistakable body of Sirius hung in the air of a dark corner across from where Margerite sat.  
  
Sirius was still alive but unconscious. The way his body hung there like that, it was almost too much for Harry.  
  
"Wonderful of you to come so quickly." Margerite nodded to them as she finished talking to the quill. "The dementors will be here momentarily. Before they do get here, it would be good of Harry to answer some questions. That is, if approve Headmaster."  
  
"It's not my decision." Dumbledore answered as he gently looked down at Harry. "It's up to you."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. Maybe if he told the truth about everything, Margerite would let Sirius go. She already heard Hermione's confession. Surely she would be skeptical of Sirius being guilty.  
  
"I've already heard quite a story from Ms. Hermione Granger. No doubt your story will be just as entertaining Harry." She said as she looked darkly at Sirius.  
  
"But it's the truth! You have to believe us!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Why you show any affection, or pity for this traitor is beyond my reasoning. There are many spells and tricks Sirius Black could have used. And it's quite interesting that it has worked on you, Harry. I thought you were stronger then that. But what is unforgivable is imagining a story were you soil the reputation of a fallen ally to save this man. Peter Pettigrew deserves better then that."  
  
"But what about my mum and dad! They deserved better then what they got!" Harry yelled furiously at Margerite. His face was burning and his scar hurt tremendously.  
  
There was a sudden cracking noise and suddenly, one of the boxes labeled 'glass' broke open to dispel chunks of broke glass all over the floor.  
  
"Control your temper, Harry. The Ministry of Magic would like not to pay a heavy damage fee because you've angered yourself over nothing." Margerite said as she took out a gold watch from her pocket with a white-gloved hand and held it to the light to see the time.  
  
"Margerite, you pride yourself on bringing justice to this world. There is a good chance Harry and Hermione are telling the truth. In fact, I believe what they have seen to be true. If you kill Sirius Black then you will have gone against everything that you stand for. The old Margerite would never try an innocent man."  
  
"Too bad, the old Margerite is longer here. There's a good chance you'd be right." She said unaffected by Prof. Dumbledore's statement. "Shouldn't be long now. I've taken the liberty of contacting Mister Fudge. He regretfully is unable to make it here on such short notice you, Headmaster, will have to serve as witness to the fulfillment of Sirius' sentence. Do you understand?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded rigidly. Harry could not believe that Dumbledore would go along with this. He felt sick to his stomach. Everything was getting blurry but he stood planted to the spot.  
  
"Harry, that is all, you may leave. One of the guards outside will escort you back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Harry, if you wish to stay."  
  
Harry shook his head in shock of what he was hearing. There didn't seem to be anyway out of this one. Sirius was going to die and there was nothing Harry could do about it. Suddenly, the feeling in his legs returned and in a mad dash, Harry ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of The Three Broomsticks as fast as he could.  
  
"I've got to find Remus." Harry thought frantically. He moved through the dark maze of passageways between the tall buildings of Hogsmeade. Maybe Remus had returned to the home they were staying in. Maybe Remus could save Sirius from a fate worse then death. Harry noticed that even though it about noon, everything seemed darker and quieter. Margerite must have ordered everyone in the town to stay in their homes until it was all over because there was no one in the streets at all and everything was closed and locked.  
  
He reached the home and found the door wide open but no one was inside.  
  
"Remus! Remus? Are you here?" Harry called out but got no response.  
  
"Crucio!" A voice suddenly called out, making Harry fall backwards, narrowly missing a shot of light hit him from behind.  
  
Harry scampered quickly behind a dusty old couch and felt for his wand. He looked around frantically but didn't see anyone there. The voice came from the direction of the room next to the door. If the person was in there, Harry was trapped. It was quiet for a moment before the voice called out again.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" The voice yelled as Harry felt the wand fly out of his hand. He watched it zoom through the air and land into the waiting palm of Wormtail.  
  
"H-here I was, waiting for Moony and instead, I g-got you. Well, this make things a lot easier." Wheezed Wormtail, who looked tired and haggard. The disgusting little man held out both wands toward Harry with shaking hands. "I'll m-make it quick." He muttered as he put Harry's wand in his pocket. "Avada Ke-"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" roared someone from the wide open door.  
  
The wand flew from Wormtail's hand and slid across the floor to Harry.  
  
"STUPEFY!" roared the voice once more and in a flash of light, Wormtail lay on the floor, out cold.  
  
A hand reached out and Harry took it gratefully.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No, Remus. I'm ok." Harry said as he dusted off his robes.  
  
"What? Are you sure Harry?" He said as he helped Harry up.  
  
Harry finally looked up at Remus to find it wasn't Remus at all. It was Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry gasped. Without even thinking, he hugged Sirius so suddenly that they fell over.  
  
"I thought you were going to be.but Dumbledore must have reasoned with her! Everything will be alright now!" Harry laughed.  
  
"You must have hit your head Harry. I'm afraid I'm not following you." Sirius said standing and helping Harry up once more.  
  
"Hermione had been tricked by Margerite into tell everything so that's how she knew where you and Remus were. She must have found you and knocked you out. Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"Harry, I was never knocked out. Nor did I run into Margerite Adler. When we all separated, I had made it to the edge of the town but remembered that Wormtail here was still in the area. I returned just in the knick of time. Is Moony ok?"  
  
"I haven't seen him."  
  
"At all? That's strange. Did he contact Dumbledore?"  
  
"He hasn't seen him either."  
  
Sirius's face began intensely serious as he looked over at the body of Wormtail. Sirius held out his wand and ropes flew from the tip, wrapping themselves tightly around Wormtail.  
  
"Mobilicorpus." Sirius said, making Wormtail levitate in the air. "We better get him to Dumbledore quickly." He sighed. "Wait, he's dropped something." Sirius mumbled as he picked up an empty bottle as sniffed it.  
  
"I don't remember him dropping a bottle." Harry said, thinking quickly.  
  
"Smells like.polyjuice potion? Harry, I don't think this belongs to Wormtail. It has Remus's scent on it as well."  
  
Suddenly, the pieces came together for Harry.  
  
"Remus used himself as a decoy." Said Harry.  
  
"Damn it! He's always trying to play the hero." Sirius said, punching the wall.  
  
"Sirius, Margerite has sent for dementors. They should be here to give Remus the dementor's kiss within the hour."  
  
"No, that won't happen." Sirius said, furrowing his brow and raising his wand. "Not if we get Wormtail to Margerite before the dementors arrive. We've got to hurry."  
  
Harry, Sirius and Wormtail, floating in front of them, still unconscious, moved quickly from the tiny house towards The Three Broomsticks. Harry hoped within the deepest part of his soul that they were not too late.  
  
  
  
a/n: wow! I've written two chapters within the same week! That's definitely a record for me. Well, if you've come this far, you deserve a congratulations!!!!! Well, one more chapter to go! I hope the ending is to your liking and it should be up by the end of the week at least! Finally, please review!! I love all feedback. I'm a review junkie. I'd like to know if ppl are reading my stories and enjoying them and if not, I'd like to know what I can do to improve. So, this is me(Ally) signing off to go write the final chapter  
  
and this is me(Marisa) saying hey there!!! ^_^ I'm the co-author, by the way. 


	8. A Heart Felt Decision

Chapter Eight: A Heart Felt Decision  
  
Harry and Sirius reached the edge of the alleyway that spilled into the main street and stopped. They kept to the shadows as best they could but they could not move any closer without being discovered.  
  
"There are wizards guarding The Three Broomsticks from all sides. The room they have Remus in has no windows. There is no way in except through the front." Harry informed Sirius.  
  
"Things are looking pretty grim, aren't they." Sirius said in a low voice. "But don't lose hope, Harry. There's still time."  
  
"I'm not too sure about that. What's going to happen once the Polyjuice potion wears off?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius's voice caught in his throat. "You know, I didn't think of that."  
  
There was a sudden bang as Margerite burst from the front door of the bar, followed closely by Dumbledore, who wore the tiniest smile on the corners of his lips that were half hidden by the long white beard.  
  
"Quickly! Search the town! I don't want anyone to enter or leave. The fugitive is still on the loose!" Margerite ordered to the wizards who stood guard. At first they didn't move, unable to register that Sirius Black was not in custody. "Now!" Margerite commanded firmly, making the men scramble in several directions. "Headmaster, I'd like you return to Hogwarts. I don't think it's safe for you or Harry at the moment. Do you think you can make it back one your own?"  
  
"I think I can handle it perfectly." Dumbledore nodded as he took out his wand and hailed the horseless carriage to take him back to the school.  
  
With that, Margerite took off in another direction, swiftly and silently.  
  
"Now's our chance Harry!" Sirius said nudging him to get ready to run.  
  
Harry looked back at Sirius and caught a glance at Wormtail. He had awoken and was squirming in the tight ropes that bound his hands, feet and mouth. He tried to talk but it came out only as a choking noise.  
  
"Don't move, don't speak, don't even breathe, you scum." Sirius growled as he got close to Wormtail's face. "There's no escape so don't even try it. I won't think twice about killing you right now so stop squirming before I break your neck." He finished as he grabbed Wormtail around the collar of his shabby robes.  
  
Wormtail nodded vigorously, his eyes were wide with fear and his throat silent.  
  
"Time to make our move, the coast is clear." Sirius said as he broke into a run.  
  
The main street in Hogsmeade was not the widest street Harry had ever seen, but crossing it felt like running a mile. Harry felt so vulnerable in the empty street, being only a few strides from the entrance to the bar.  
  
They threw open the door and huddled inside, glancing nervously out a window.  
  
"We're safe, I think." Sirius said, waving his wand, lowering Wormtail to the ground. "I think you can walk the rest of the way." Sirius kicked the tiny man toward the stairs and ordered him to march.  
  
The three of them made it up the stairs and Harry led the way to the room where Margerite was keeping Remus. They reached a locked door, which was easily opened by Sirius.  
  
"Reducto!" And the wooden door splintered into tiny pieces.  
  
Sirius shoved Wormtail to the ground and looked around the dark, tiny room.  
  
"Lumos." Harry said, to brighten the windowless room up.  
  
"I.I was wondering when you two would get here." Remus coughed as he smiled weakly.  
  
"You fool! Always trying to be the hero, aren't you." Sirius yelled at Remus as he walked over to stand above him. "What if the potion had worn off after the dementors had come? What then?"  
  
"Well, I had planned on the potion lasting for a day, but I guess I didn't make it strong enough." Remus though out-loud. "They would think you were dead and that would be the end of it. The important thing is that you're still alive." Sirius still glared at him, silently. "I did it for Harry's sake and yours. Besides.." He coughed once again as he stood up. "You shed, I had to do something with all that mess."  
  
Sirius let a small smile penetrate his lips before becoming serious once more.  
  
"Look what we've found." He motioned to Wormtail, wriggling like a fish out of water.  
  
"Wonderful to see you again, Wormtail." Remus frowned. "Should we just hold him here till that woman returns or find Dumbledore first?"  
  
"Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts. We could never make it all the way back there without being spotted."  
  
"Then what should we do with him?"  
  
"I think you should step away slowly and drop your wands."  
  
"What?" Harry, Sirius and Remus (even Wormtail) gasped.  
  
Suddenly, Margerite immerged from the dark hallway into the room, wand pointing directly at Sirius's face.  
  
"Drop your wands now!" She ordered. Sirius did so very slowly and moved away. "You too, Harry."  
  
Harry looked to Sirius, who nodded for him to do so. Margerite gathered up the wands, but never let her brilliant purple eyes falter from Sirius's face.  
  
"What luck I have. I come back here to see if the imposter has fled yet and I find the real Sirius Black. There's no escape now; the dememtors will be here any moment. Your time is up." She said calmly and collected with an unmistakable coldness.  
  
"Nice to see you again Margerite. Miss me?"  
  
"No. But I do long to be back at Azkaban. So the sooner you die, the sooner I'll be back where I belong."  
  
"Margerite, listen to me!!" Harry pleaded. "We caught Worm-er, Peter Pettigrew! Look! He's alive!" Harry pointed to the nervously shaking man on the floor, still bound and gagged.  
  
"Lumos." Margerite said to her wand to add light to the room. She stared blankly at Wormtail, having never noticed him there due to the darkness of the room and his tiny size. "Who is this man?" She bent down to untie him.  
  
"It's Peter Pettigrew. He faked his death fifteen years ago and he's working for Voldemort. That's the truth and you would be making a grave mistake if you let this man go." Remus said, stepping forward. "I said don't move." Margerite ordered as she undid the rope that gagged Wormtail.  
  
"Untie me, please!" He blurted out just as the rope was removed from his mouth. "I...I was just passing by and I sp-potted Black running with H- harry Potter to this place. I thought he was going to hurt the p-poor boy! I just wanted to see if I could help!" He sputtered in between whimpers.  
  
"He's lying!" Harry yelled. "I swear on your family's life. That's Peter Pettigrew and he's the one who killed my parents."  
  
At this statement, Harry noticed the tiniest flinch in the corner of Margerite's pale lips and a strange flicker in her eyes.  
  
"Well, well. It seems Headmaster Dumbledore must have told you my little secret. But swearing on someone else's dead family is in poor taste." She said with a shifting uneasiness.  
  
"What secret?" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"She preformed the Nonsentirus curse on herself. She no longer has any feelings."  
  
"Still, for a person who is all about bringing criminals to justice, you sure aren't doing a very good job." Sirius grumbled.  
  
"Have you caught on yet, Sirius? I don't care."  
  
"I think that you do. I can see in your eyes there is some human still alive in you. And if you untie him, you'll be destroying everything that you ever stood for. At least get Professor Dumbledore. He can positively identify Peter Pettigrew." Remus reasoned.  
  
Margerite thought for a moment. Her flawless complexion darkened with what looked like confusion. She looked from Sirius to Harry numerous times before responding.  
  
"Alright. Headmaster Dumbledore will the final word in all of this." As she said this, ropes flew from the end of her wand and wound around both Sirius and Remus. However the ropes only tied about their arms and not their feet, indicating that they would be walking. "Harry, since you too are involved in this, I'll need to know whose side you are on."  
  
"I just want this man to pay for his crimes." He said, glancing at Wormtail, who had been working at his ropes.  
  
"Very well." She nodded as she pulled the little man to his feet. "Personally Harry, this is starting to make sense. I hope for your sake that Sirius is innocent." She said quietly.  
  
Harry put his hands on Sirius and Remus's arms, to show that he would watch these two. Margerite looked to Wormtail, whose glance never left the floor. From the little light there was in the room, Harry could make out the beads of sweat that dripped from the tiny man's almost bald head.  
  
"I think this is all a big misunderstanding." He squeaked as he shifted strangely in the ropes, his eyes suddenly glittering.  
  
Margerite turned away to open the door and just as she did, the ropes dropped from around Wormtail's body. Harry watched in slow motion as his free arm raised toward him, holding out a wand. Before anyone could shout a warning, Wormtail made his move.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"No!"  
  
In a blinding flash of light, time seemed to stand still. Harry clenched Sirius's arm, bracing for the impact of the spell. It was a strange sensation. It didn't hurt at all. Harry didn't mind that. At least he knew his parents didn't feel pain when they were killed. Suddenly, something large and heavy hit him, knocking him back.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find he was far from dead. He was on his back on the cold wooden floor. The body of Margerite lay on top him. She had shielded Harry from the curse, sacrificing herself to save him. Wormtail had fled, dropping the wand he had used to kill Margerite. It was Harry's wand that he had pocketed when he had first attacked Harry. Sirius quickly transfigured into a dog, stepped out of the ropes and back to human form. He quickly united Remus and then pulled Margerite off of Harry.  
  
"She's alive!" Harry gasped.  
  
Sirius held Margerite in his arms and noticed her brow twitch with pain.  
  
"Margerite?"  
  
"Looks like I was wrong...I'll admit it. I made a mistake it seems."  
  
"We have to get you to a doctor. It doesn't look fatal and if we get help immediately..."  
  
"That's where you're wrong." She said, cringing. "I don't need a doctor. I'm already dead. That's why I'm still talking but not for too much longer."  
  
"Don't talk like that. You're not dead yet. I won't let you, not after saving Harry's life."  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I will not be able to reopen your case to clear your name."  
  
"It's alright. You saw Pettigrew alive. You'll be able to testify."  
  
"No...I won't." She gasped.  
  
Harry tried but could not turn away. His throat began to hurt. He tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat, making the pain worse. He watched helplessly as the beautiful shimmer in Margerite's eyes faded quickly.  
  
"I truly am sorry." She whispered.  
  
Just then, Sirius let out a gasp. Large tears began to fall down Margerite's white cheeks.  
  
"Impossible." Harry muttered.  
  
"That's strange..." Margerite said lifting a hand to touch her wet cheek. "They came out on their own." She sighed as her body went limp and her eyes glazed over.  
  
"That spell is extremely powerful. It should have completely erased all emotion from her." Harry choked out.  
  
"Maybe...a piece of her heart still felt something for her family. Love is too strong. No spell can destroy it completely. And that's what probably saved her soul." Sirius thought out loud.  
  
Moments later, Sirius and Remus fled for their own safety and Harry left to find help. Though Harry tried to explain that Peter Pettigrew was the one who killed Margerite Adler, no one believed him, except for Prof. Dumbledore and Hermione. A final search of the town revealed that Sirius Black was nowhere to be found and was gone.  
  
The next few days flew by quickly. There were still no signs of Sirius anywhere and for that, Harry was glad. However, because of the recent events, the summer term at Hogwarts would be canceled this year, meaning Harry would have to return to the Dursleys for the remaining two and a half months of summer. The students were quick to pack and rushed off to the Hogwarts express. Harry didn't mind leaving this place. Reporters for the Daily Prophet swarmed Hogsmeade and Harry was not up for talking to anyone.  
  
"Harry, I guess this means I won't see you still till September." Hermione said, trying to start a light conversation.  
  
"I guess not." Harry sighed, staring out the window at the scenery.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"I'll make sure to send you something on your birthday."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." He answered in a less then thrilled tone.  
  
That was the last thing they said to each other before they arrived at the Kings Cross Station to be picked up and taken home. For some reason, Harry didn't seem to feel much of anything about returning to the Dursleys. Maybe it was because he was too tired to care, or maybe the events of that short lived summer term had more effect on him then he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: well that's it! Sorry, I know it's not the happiest ending in the world, but the way I look at it, this is far from the end! The sequel to this, 'Harry Potter and the Eye of the Golden Dragon' picks up right after this so if you liked reading this story, the next one is much longer and much happier! I'm going to start posting that one soon, but not for another couple weeks while I organize it.  
  
I'm not one to leave a story on a low note, so I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and left reviews, and if you have yet to do so, please! Leave a little something for me so I know what you think about my story!  
  
That's it for now, so I'll see y'all around!  
  
Comments, questions, anything, email me at tougaparty4me@hotmail.com 


End file.
